Mega Man Legends 3
Mega Man Legends 3, known as in Japan, was a video game set to be the sequel to Mega Man Legends 2 and was going to be the third game in the ''Mega Man Legends'' series. It was announced for the Nintendo 3DS on September 29, 2010, during a Nintendo press conference for the 3DS. It was to be directed by Masakuza Eguchi, with Tatsuya Kitabayashi acting as producer. The music was made by Reo Uratani. It was cancelled on July 18, 2011.http://www.capcom-unity.com/devroom/blog/2011/07/18/a_message_from_capcom Development and cancellation In a May 2007 interview with 1UP.com, Keiji Inafune expressed that his team were interested in developing Mega Man Legends 3 and had considered using the MT Framework engine. In September 2007, Keiji Inafune commented that he was asked by several fans if Mega Man Legends 3 would be made; although Inafune expressed a desire to make such a game, he stated that he could not do it at that time. Detailed information about the game was announced at the New York Comic Con in October 2010. On July 18, 2011, Capcom officially announced the game had been cancelled. As a sequel to Mega Man Legends 2, the game would have introduced two characters, Aero and Barret, joining with returning ones to rescue the protagonist Mega Man Volnutt from the Elysium. While Capcom was developing the game, several aspects from the game such as the new heroine Aero, a mech and Mega Man's design were chosen by fans as Capcom invited fans to send their designs in their official Mega Man Legends 3 website, but the website has been cancelled. Although Inafune left Capcom in November 2010, the team working for Mega Man Legends 3 stated that the game would continue development. Capcom intended to release Mega Man Legends 3: Prototype Version in 2011 for the 3DS eShop, featuring 10 missions, and Barrett as a playable character. The Prototype Version was going to act as a prologue to the forthcoming main game. On July 18, 2011, it was announced that production on Mega Man Legends 3 was being cancelled, and that neither a full game, nor Mega Man Legends 3: Prototype Version would be released, and that there were currently no plans to resume production. According to the website GamesRadar, the only journalist to play either version was Chris Hoffman of Nintendo Power magazine. Hoffman proceeded with an interview with the site. On Twitter, Capcom Europe blamed lack of fan support for the game not being released. On May 26, 2014, in an interview with Siliconera, employees of Cup of Tea Productions (responsible for Mega Man Legends 3 voice recording) confirmed that the Prototype Version was very close to completion. Reaction The game's programming director Yoshiyuki Fujikawa encouraged fans to support the game saying he would also want to keep making the game. In July 2011 CyberConnect2 CEO Hiroshi Matsuyama stated he would like to develop Mega Man Legends 3 as he was saddened with the cancellation of the game he was looking forward to. Inafune also expressed disappointment with this decision and searching to develop this game despite having left the company. Although Inafune was searching for a team to finish Legends 3, Capcom refused Inafune's offer. Following the cancellation, a Facebook group entitled "100,000 Strong for Bringing Back Mega Man Legends 3" was created, and aims to get Capcom to resume development of the game. The group has been covered considerably on popular gaming sites, including Destructoid, G4 TV,https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sWun5ikum2Q Joystiq, ScrewAttack, and GoNintendo. The group reached its goal on April 23, 2012.http://legends3.com/ On August 2016, over five years after the game's cancellation, the group released a documentary about the history of the game's development. Then, Keiji Inafune and his companies, Comcept and Intercept, announced Mighty No. 9, considered by some as the spiritual successor to the Mega Man franchise. Mighty No. 9 ultimately was a critical failure due to what critics and video game journalists alike believed was mediocre gameplay, glitches and mismanagement of proposed Kickstarter perks for backers. In December 2017, during the Mega Man 30th Anniversary stream, Capcom announced Mega Man 11, marking the return of the series after an 8 year hiatus. Keiji Inafune expressed, in an interview, he would still like to finish Mega Man Legends 3 if he ever gets the chance. References External links * Category:Cancelled Nintendo 3DS games Category:Mega Man Legends Category:Video games developed in Japan